


Le Dernier Mouvement

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Halloween Special!, The Cake Is A Lie, but the chill isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: There was an accident.Her future faded away in a flash. So did her dream. Same for the talent.





	Le Dernier Mouvement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [그냥 가볍게 슈이카에 쪄왔음](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334032) by 루이. 



> Halloween special★
> 
> Technically this is horror, but more like tragic one that brings up a chill once you get what happened.
> 
> The title means 'The final movement' in french...that can mean lots of thing.
> 
> I really should start posting my own works, shouldn't I...?

There was an accident.

It was a car accident. The well known pianist Kaede Akamatsu was severely injured. Many social media posted a message of support for her. Many people prayed for her. But Shuichi Saihara, the one and only one who could be a real support and help to her, couldn’t protect Akamatsu from accident. Because he was far away, doing what he had to do. It was beyond his control, yet he couldn’t help but feeling guilty.

Saihara wailed as he watched her entering the operation room. He cried during the entire major surgery that took half a day. His eyes were so swollen that he couldn’t see, and he was totally exhausted.

There was an overall damage to entire body, but the hands were worst. The two hands, lifeline of a pianist, were severely, irrecoverably damaged that the doctors had to amputate them. If they considered how much she would despair when she wake up, they shouldn't have. However it would cost her life. So they did not have other choice.

Therefore, no word could describe her grievous appearance. Bandage wrapped around entire body, Wrist without a hand. Her future faded away in a flash. So did her dream. Same for the talent. He’s been thinking about it for countless times, but Saihara couldn’t hold back his tears and began to cry again. After several days spent by sitting right next to her side and holding her arm tightly, she finally opened her eyes. Saihara couldn’t be gladder, for the diagnosis said that she might be not able to wake up ever again. Yet her condition only reminded him that the happiness does not last long.

"Shuuichi...?"

"Kaede..."

He could not ask her “Are you okay?”. He already knew the answer.

"...my..."

Saihara leaned closer to her.

"Are...my hands... okay...?"

Her words made Saihara to almost cry again.

"Are my hands... okay...? Can I... play the... piano again?"

Her eyes were bandaged. She was barely semiconscious. That must’ve meant she truly loved Saihara, true enough to notice his existence in that condition.

He was fortunate to be able to lie to her.

"Yeah. They’re okay. You’ll be able to play the piano soon."

"Shuuichi... loosen... the bandage... I can’t move my hands..."

Right. You can’t move them. He called the nurse with complicated emotion. He asked for some analgesic. That way it would be able to give her the temporary feeling that her hands are connected.

Then Akamatsu began to play. She moved her fingers along the rhythm. She hummed the melody. He felt like dreaming, since that was exactly like her before the accident, but ironically completely different. This tragedy felt like the nightmare. And her existence, oh-so-beautiful in the terrible accident, felt like a dream too.

The nurse exited, glancing over Saihara as if she pitied him. Soon the bloodcurdling shriek echoed.

The instinct as a detective ordered surprised Saihara to stand up, but quickly took a seat back for she needed him. But she told him:

"Go. I’m fine."

She was smiling. That allowed Saihara to carefully take his hands off, make a silent apology to Akamatsu, and run to the origin of the scream.

"What happened?"

It was operating room, yet the nurse didn’t stop him. He could notice the splashing sound as he entered. The nurse pointed at something, already fell down and trapped in horror. What’s wrong? Is it a murder case? He thought so before he witnessed something unbelievable.

The innumerable bodies he has faced as a detective could not beat that.

Her amputated two hands in the container stirred an aseptic, the fingers swinging frantically.


End file.
